Unexpected Love
by neilsnotes
Summary: One-shot. Pirate Captain Edward captures fiery Bella while out at sea. She interests him like no other and he wants her in his bed, only Bella wants nothing to do with him. Forced to spend time with him, Bella feels herself growing attached to the sexy Pirate, finding it hard to deny the passion growing between them.


**Hi guys this is my entry for the DirtyEdwardLovers-Contest.**

**To check out more on that visit:**

u/4348517/dirtyedwardlovers-contests

**Chapter One - Edwards POV**

"Bring the remaining survivors and anything that will be useful to us on board the Midnight Sun, whoever refuses to co-operate, kill. Once you're done burn it."

"Yes, Captain."

I walked back on to my own ship, without so much as a second glance to the ship me and my crew had commandeered. There was nothing useful on the ship, a few men worthy of becoming good soldiers and a few women who were probably good in the kitchen.

I watched on as my men brought food, weapons and the remaining survivors onto our ship.

"Captain!"

I turned to see Whitlock walking towards me, holding a girl who seemed to be trying to become free of his grip. God knows where she was planning on going, we were in the middle of the ocean and she would only end up dying before she got anywhere.

"Sir, I thought you'd be interested in this one."

As they got closer, I could see she was fairly tall for a girl standing at around 5'6, she looked to be in her early twenties, with dark brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. She was far from what you'd normally call beautiful but somehow her features worked and she pulled the word off well.

"And why would you thi-"

"Get your hands off of me you bastard!"

She struggled against Whitlocks hold, trying hard to push him off her. He smirked at me then, knowing I'd understand just why he said I'd find her interesting. I mentally reminded myself to thank him and returned his smirk, I turned to focus my attention on her instead.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

I walked the closing distance between us, Whitlock let go of her, only so that I could take hold of her instead.

I grabbed her chin in my hand and forced her eyes to look at me. They were the colour of grass with hints of brown, and I could see the fight in them, the will. I could feel myself falling into her eyes, she was mesmerizing. A beauty every man would want for themselves. Well, she was mine now.

"What is your name?"

She looked away from me and set her mouth in a tight line.

"Don't make me ask you again."

Truthfully I didn't expect a reply, I expected her to remain as she was and maybe struggle a little in my grip. I was right about her struggling but what I didn't anticipate was the spit that came flying out of her mouth and onto my own.

"I answer to no-one! Let me go, you pig!"

I pulled her tight against my body, locking her in my grip with one arm. I used my other hand to pull and hold her head back forcing her to watch what I did next.

Using my tongue I licked away her spit off my lips, she stared in shock, mouth wide open. She tasted like grapes, my favourite fruit. I used her open mouth to my advantage and placed my lips on hers. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, devouring her taste.

She moaned against my mouth, trying to push me away. But I couldn't, I had to show her I ran things, I was the one with all the power.

_Her taste, her smell._

My hands moved down to her waist, grinding her against my cock. She moaned again and I knew this time it was a moan of passion. Her tongue enveloped mine, coaxing it.

I felt a sharp pain and tasted blood in my mouth. She had bit my tongue.

I pulled away from her, wiping the blood.

"Well, aren't you a fiesty one!"

She looked at me with her narrowing eyes and I couldn't help but admire her, no-one stood up to me, let alone a girl.

I bent my 6'2 frame to reach her 5'6 and felt her shiver as I leaned in close, breathing into her ear, I knew I was making her uncomfortable, but I couldn't seem to stop. I was thriving off this.

"I like being fought, its great foreplay, but next time instead of biting my tongue, I'd prefer your mouth around my cock."

I heard her gasp beside me.

"You're a pig."

"So you've said. Now answer my question, or I'll take you right here."

She gasped again, I could tell she was fighting hard to not throw out another insult.

"Swan, Bella Swan."

"Full name?"

"Isabella Swan."

_Isabella Swan._ It suited her, pretty, but fierce at the same time.

"What's your name?"

She was just full of suprises. I didn't know why she wanted to know my name, nor would I tell her.

"Captain."

"Full name?"

She copied my tone from earlier, after all this, she had the decency to mock me. I chuckled loudly and pulled my arms from around her.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Take her to my cabin."

"Yes Captain."

Emmett had appeared by my side and took ahold of her, dragging her off.

"Nooo, you can't do this. Let me go you over-grown beast!"

Her defiance had itched its way back to the surface. I laughed quietly, she was right in a way. Emmett really was an over-grown beast, he stood at 6'5 towering over me, and he had a lot more muscle than me, where I was lean he was broad. But just because he was bigger than me, it didn't mean I couldn't take him in a fight, I was captain for a reason.

I watched her try and shoot daggers at me with her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!"

Fiesty Bella was back, let the fun begin.

**Chapter Two - Bellas POV**

Despite all my struggles I was thrown into the Captains cabin, it was a lot nicer than what I had expected. It had a king size bed that looked so plush, it'd sink upon my weight. There was a liquor cabinet on one side of the wall with more liquor than I had seen or drank in my twenty one years.

Maybe the Captain had a drinking problem? That would explain his odd-like behaviour. He had been drunk and so obviously hadn't seen me properly, if he had he wouldn't have sent me down here, I was boring, and boring, plain looking girls don't warm the likes of the Captains bed. Especially one so charming as he.

A desk was placed on the other side, and there was also a table with just one chair, probably where he ate, _alone_. Everything was in pristine condition and it all looked very clean. No doubt he had slaves of some sort cleaning after him, bloody pig.

I walked to the door, hoping the man might've accidentally left it unlocked. I tried it once, it was no use. I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.

Father would be angry when he realises our ship had been hijacked by pirates, he'd sent his best men with me to travel to the Carribean, yet these monsters had slaughtered them all within minutes. I shivered and tried to think of an escape plan.

It was useless, my mind went back to the Captain and our first meeting. He was younger than most captains, maybe ten years older than me, but probably less. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than mine and it seemed like there were streaks of gold in it to match his golden eyes.

Those perfect, tantalizing, bright golden eyes. I could get lost in those and I hoped he wouldn't look me in the eye again, because then I really wouldn't be able to stop myself from launching at him. He was a lot taller than me and had to bend to reach me, I shivered again, remembering the feel of his lips against my own.

He had affected me in ways I didn't know were possible. My mind had been fighting against him, but my body had wanted to curl into him and beg for more.

My eyes were beginning to close and I realised I was becoming sleepy. Do I lay on his bed? What if he takes that as the wrong impression and takes me without my consent. I wouldn't put it past him so decided it was best to stay away from the bed and sat down in the chair instead. I was asleep seconds after I closed my eyes, so I didn't even hear him enter the cabin hours later.

I was being lifted up bridal style, I opened my eyes trying to figure out what was going on and saw the captains face. It all came rushing back to me, our ship being commandeered, our captain killed before my eyes, me being brought over to this ship, the captain kissing me and then being thrown into his cabin.

I tried to fall out of his grip, but he held on too tight. I was layed down on his bed, and it felt great against my back, I stretched against it pulling at the knots that had formed from sleeping on the chair and scooted further towards the edge.

Minutes passed and I lay still, pretending to be asleep. Maybe then he'd leave me alone.

I felt him walk round to the opposite side of the bed and heard him undoing his pants. I shot out of the bed and turned towards him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh your awake then, that's great."

He smiled, his perfect white teeth gleaming in the darkness. I felt my stomach twist.

"I-i'm not sleeping with you."

"Yes you are Bella."

The way he said my name made me want to crawl upto him and rub myself against him. I snapped myself out of it and tried to look for a weapon I could use to defend myself. Maybe I could smash one of the bottles against his skull. It'd be a waste of wine, but it would buy me some time.

"Maybe not today, but someday you will."

Oh.

"So you don't mean to er-erm sleep with me today."

"The only thing I'm going to be doing in this bed tonight is sleeping, as in closing my eyes."

I guess that was okay. I could sleep here tonight and then plan my escape tomorrow, once I'd had a good nights sleep. I inched towards the bed and pulled back the covers, sliding into it. He got in a few seconds after, but I ignored him.

I turned, giving him my back instead, I was glad I had kept my gown on to sleep in, even though it was rather uncomfortable.

I settled into sleep but froze when I felt him move closer to me. His arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me the remaining distance and held me against him.

"What are you doing?"

He nuzzled my neck and spoke softly.

"Isn't it obvious Bella?"

"Yes, but why are you doing this?"

"Because it has been too long since I've had a female warm my bed."

"How long?"

"Twenty eight years."

Twenty eight? He was a lot older than he looked, I was shocked. He must be atleast forty five then?

"How old are you?"

"Twenty eight."

"I don't understand, you haven't made love to a women before."

I was really confused now, I turned so that I lay on my back and could see his face. He was smiling ever so slightly.

"I've never made love, but I have bedded women, I've just never had them lay with me in bed. Its normally all done within an hour or two."

I felt myself grow jealous when he said he had bedded women. I wanted to slap some sense into myself, why was I feeling this way? I didn't know this man, hell I didn't even know his name and I was jealous that he had, had other women in his past.

"What is your name?"

"Captain."

"I meant your real name, you know mine. It is only fair you tell me yours?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen."

"I see it now, you look like an Edward."

His smile grew as he looked down at me.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

**Chapter Three**

I was suprised when I woke up, I didn't think I'd be able to sleep, especially with someone else in the bed.

I was alone in the cabin, that I was glad for. When I got up out of his bed I found breakfast on the table, warm bread, and a poached egg. Upon seeing it, my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, I sat down and delved into it, savouring each bite.

Once I was done I got up to try and open the door, I don't know what I was expecting. For it to be open?

It was useless, I banged down the door, fury grew inside of me.

This was out of order, I'd been kidnapped for goodness sake, I should be escaping not laying in the Captains bed, eating his food.

"Let me out of here, I know you can hear me. Anyone, please?"

My cries turned into sobs, I fell to the floor curling into a ball. I sat there for hours, wondering how I'd managed to get myself into a situation like this.

Growing up, I'd been told stories by my parents about pirates. They took over ships, killing whoever got in their way, they were ugly, dirty men, with eye-patches. Only those stories were obviously false.

No-one on this ship had an eye-patch and everyone looked clean, they were even fairly goodlooking. What kind of pirates were they?

I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself and got upto busy myself instead. I found books on the shelf below the liquor and found one that sounded fairly interesting.

I had gotten pretty far in my book when the door opened. I jumped up off the bed, ready to beg myself out of the cabin.

The over-grown beast who had thrown me in here appeared at the door. Dammit. He held a tray, most likely full of food, I hated to admit that it smelt delicious.

He was gone within seconds of putting the tray down, another thing I was glad for.

I sat down to eat again, this time chicken, warm bread, with cheese and grapes. I'd just finished my meal when the door opened once again.

This time it was Edward himself, I thanked the Gods silently.

"How are you feeling?"

"I want to go home."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

I knew I sounded like a whiney 8 year old but right now, I didn't care. I just wanted to go home and see my mother and father.

"Because I'm holding you captive."

"Do you plan to ransom me?"

"Why? Would I make a good profit?"

Would he? My parents weren't extremely wealthy but we weren't poor either. They would use the last bit of their savings to get me back, that much I knew.

"I do not know."

He walked towards the bed, undressing as he went. Would tonight be the night?

"Your food didn't agree with me, I think I've been poisoned."

He laughed sllightly, and shook his head.

"You find my illness funny?"

"You are not ill, worry not. I'm too tired to be doing anything tonight, just get into bed Bella."

It was obvious why he didn't want to sleep with me, he had seen me properly and realised I wasn't worth the effort. I almost felt offended, but then realised this was a better solution.

###

I opened my eyes and seen him loom over me. His mouth was at my neck, covering me with kisses. My gown had been pushed up to my waist and his bottom half ground into me over my clothes.

His mouth was on mine, he bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. Hit tongue was in me then, swallowing me.

I couldn't help it, I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands over his bare back. I don't know why I wasn't fighting him, all I knew was that I didn't want this feeling to end.

He moved from my mouth down to my neckline, his tongue ran circles over the curve of my breasts. He carried on going south till his mouth was on the top of my thigh, he trailed kisses till he got to my pussy.

My hips shot up off the bed, I wanted his mouth on me.

He looked up at me from where he was and started to blow slightly on my lips. My body was quivering, I felt like I was being pushed to the edge but I hadn't fallen yet.

His mouth landed on me, and I fell off the edge.

I had never experienced such ecstasy. His tongue ran up and down my lips, he quickened the pace, forcing me to moan.

I grabbed ahold of his head, pushing him down and pulling myself up. I needed more. I was grinding myself against his face, I wasn't even bothered that I could be choking him, I just needed release.

"Edward, please."

He sucked hard on my clit and I felt myself shatter.

I was told by my mother that when a man and woman have sex, they both experience something that makes them feel like their on top of the world; an orgasm. But what Edward had just done wasn't sex was it?

He got up on his knees and fixed my gown and came to lay beside me. He analysed me, quietly.

I didn't know what to say, so staying quiet was best.

"I feel like I have known you a thousand years Bella, you make me feel so at ease, yet you spike something in me at the same time."

Where did that come from?

"That would be impossible, we would be dead if you knew me over a thousand years."

He laughed out loud, a deep rumble. It made him all the more attractive and I was finding it hard not to touch him, any part of him.

"What if I told you I was immortal?"

"That is also impossible, everybody dies."

"Well then maybe I am already dead, and this is Paradise?"

"What makes you so certain you will go to Paradise. This could be hell for all you know?"

"Hell wouldn't have such beautys like you Bella."

I didn't know how to reply to that. He found me to be a beauty?

I turned back so that I wasn't facing him, I didn't want him to see my face.

"Goodnight Edward."

He kissed my neck three times.

"Goodnight Bella."

**Chapter Four - Bellas POV**

_Six days later._

I wasn't allowed out of the cabin unless I needed a toilet. We had fell into a pattern over the past couple of days, we would fall asleep together, I'd wake up alone, be given food throughout the day and he'd visit me when he could and then join me to sleep at night.

We hadn't done anything since that night, and I had started to feel myself grow attached to him, awaiting his visits. Even when he was with me I would count down the minutes until he would come back, or till the day ended and I'd have him all to myself.

However I knew when the time was right I'd have to figure out a way to escape, I couldn't stay like this forever, it was uncanny.

I sat at his table finishing off my supper when he entered the cabin.

"You're here earlier than I expected."

"The men are fine without me, we should be ashore in a couple of days to grab supplies, and then we leave again for the sea."

A few days and then I could leave. I'd check out the ship tonight and try out a few escape options. It was the only way.

I walked towards the bed and pulled back the sheets ready to start our nightly ritual. I felt his presence behind me and froze, his hands were around my waist and his face against my shoulder.

"Bella." He whispered it ever so lightly and I shivered against him.

He turned me around so that I faced him and kissed my neck, my chin, my cheeks, my eyes. Everywhere but where I wanted. I put my hands on either side of his face and brought him down towards my lips.

My mouth opened against his and his tongue delved inside of me, searching for my own.

I had been kissed before, but never like this. This kiss drew a passion from me I never knew I had. He pushed me back onto his bed and settled his legs on either side of me.

His hands moved from my waist up towards my breasts, he pulled down on my neckline, freeing them. He massaged one, pinching on my nipple, forcing me to cry into his mouth. He moved to the other one doing the same, I could feel myself grow wet.

Then he was off me, getting underneath the covers, ignoring me. I climbed in with my back to him.

"Goodnight Bella."

I fell asleep angry, confused and crying.

**Chapter Four - Edwards POV**

"Captain, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes, startled to see Whitlock stand before me. I sat up straight away, knowing something must've happened for him to be waking me up in the middle of the night.

"Its Bella, we caught her trying to escape, sir."

Bella wouldn't try and escape would she? Anger rose up in me, I looked over to where she should have been sleeping.

"Where is she now?"

I got up out of bed and dressed quick.

"We tied her down on deck sir. Emmetts guarding her."

I walked out on deck, and saw that she had been tied to one of the railings. She'd been gagged too, no doubt she was probably screaming her lungs out before. It was a suprise I hadn't heard her myself.

Her eyes landed on me, she became uneasy, watching my every move as I walked towards her.

I grabbed the cloth in her mouth and pulled it out hard.

"You tried to escape?"

"I-i didn't. I swear. Edward, ple-"

"Did I give you permission to call me by my name?"

"What? Edward please you have t-"

"I said, did I give you permission to call me by my name?"

My voice was cold, emotionless.

"N-no, Captain."

"That's better. Emmett, take her to a spare cabin, and lock her in. I can't stand to look at her face."

I put as much disdain as I could into what I said and left before I said or did something I really would regret.

###

**Bellas POV**

I was confined to a cabin the size of a jail and wasn't allowed to speak to anyone. My meals were brought by the beast, he was the only person I had seen over the last couple of days, and I was so lonely I was tempted to start conversation with him, but decided otherwise.

On the third day of my imprisonment we got to the land, I still wasn't allowed out, if anything it gave them more reason to keep me here.

Edward hadn't visited me and I didn't expect him too but that didn't stop me from missing him. I had grown attached to him in the times we had spent together and to go from that to not seeing him at all, hurt.

A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts.

Maybe it was him coming to visit me? I jumped up off the bed running to the door. It opened up and instead of Edward, it was the man who had taken me to him on the first day. Edward had called him Whitlock.

"Miss Swan, Captain requests your presence at the dinner table this evening. 7pm sharp."

My heart leaped into my mouth. I refrained from skipping like a child and offered a smile instead.

"Ofcourse Mr Whitlock."

I decided to take a gamble and assume I'd remembered his name right. It seemed to work in my favour as he smiled brightly at me, before turning to walk away.

I'd be seeing Edward tonight. I felt sick all of a sudden and clutched at my stomach. I knew what was happening, I was getting butterflies in my stomach.

**Chapter Five - Bellas POV**

7pm rolled around and I was escorted out of my cabin and onto the deck by the beast. He brought me to a table set for two with trays of food and ordered for me to sit down and told me Edward would be here soon.

The clock struck 8 and Edward was nowhere to be seen. Was this all apart of his plan? To build my hopes up and then force them to come crashing down.

I felt tears threaten to fall and tried to get ahold of myself.

"Ms Swan?"

I turned to see Whitlock standing beside me, he looked like he had come to bear bad news.

"Yes Mr Whitlock?"

"I'm ever so sorry but the Captain seems to be otherwise occupied, his unable to join you for dinner tonight."

I felt myself deflate. He had stood me up.

"What do you mean, occupied? What's he doing."

Whitlocks eyes glanced to one of the cabins to the side of him. It wasn't Edwards cabin, but it was still a room, with a shut door. He remained silent and I looked around at some of the other pirates, trying to understand what was going on. Every single one of them avoided eye contact with me, and it all began to fall into place.

He had obviously found another woman to bed and was doing the deed when he was supposed to be joining me for dinner.

Fury erupted inside of me, I was ready to rip his balls out. How dare he be-little me like this? Who did the bastard think he was?

I stood up knocking my chair backwards and ran for the cabin Whitlock had glanced at. We'll see what he has to say for himself when I catch him with another woman.

_His not yours Bella._

I ignored my mind and the shouts of the men to stop and yanked open the door. I walked in guns blazing only to see Edward sitting at a table with one other man. A few men stood around both sides and I could tell they were shocked to see me waltz in like I owned the place. Cards and chips were scattered all over it. He was playing poker, _gambling_.

Whitlock and the beast were behind me a few seconds after ready to take me back. I felt myself turn red, why had I assumed the worst?

"Well lookie here, ain't you a pretty young thang."

I looked over at the man across Edward, he was what I expected a pirate to look like. He had dirty teeth, dirty skin, dirty nails. His hair was greasy and he had a beer belly. He wasn't someone I wanted to be anywhere near.

I turned to walk back out, but stopped when I heard his voice.

"Come here."

He didn't sound like he normally did, he sounded angry, pissed off. I didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was like this.

"Don't make me repeat myself, come here."

I turned back around and walked over to stand next to him. I could feel everyones eyes on me but his. I never did like being the centre of attention, it made me feel uneasy.

I looked down at him, waiting for him to speak. He said nothing.

Was I just supposed to stand here all night?

"Looks like things just got interesting Cullen."

"Was I not interesting enough James?"

"She is far more interesting than you."

They were talking about me as if I weren't even there. I felt annoyed with myself, why didn't I just speak up?

_Because you might anger Edward infront of his friend._

"What do you propose?"

"I win, she's mine. You win, you can keep her."

"Deal, James."

_What?! _

I looked back at Whitlock to see if he would help me in anyway. He was the only one here who had been nice to me other than Edward. I pleaded with my eyes, but he just looked away, ignoring me.

"You can't do this." My voice came out weaker than I'd hoped.

I wanted to appear strong infront of all these strangers but in reality I was ready to break down and cry.

"I can do what I want."

He was betting me to an ogre and he didn't even have the decency to look at me.

"You can't do this! You can't!"

He carried on ignoring me, playing his little game.

I was fuming. I was ready to explode.

"Ooh I like it when there's a little fight in them. I'll pay you for her Cullen."

I turned to the ogre called James and watched him undress me with his eyes. I marched over to him ready to claw his eyes out.

"You like a fight do you? I'll show yo-"

Arms circled around my waist, lifting me up off the ground. I fought at them, scratching, biting, anything to try and get free.

"Take her to my cabin Emmett."

Ofcourse it had to be the beast who was holding me. Edward wouldn't come near me.

"She's different, I like her. Would you consider selling her?"

Was that ogre serious? I was ready to fight him and he still wanted to _buy_ me.

"You fat pig, I'm not up for sale!"

I was thrown into Edwards cabin and felt a sense of deja-vu.

The door shut and I sat on his bed awaiting my fate. If Edward loses the game I'd be given to James, he would probably beat me, rape me.

I was angry that Edward thought he could play with my life like a game, was I that worthless? I tried to sleep but was too nervous to close my eyes. The nerves grew as the minutes passed.

Finally after what seemed like hours the door opened. Edward walked in and shut the door behind him, he stayed quiet not saying anything.

I started to pace infront of him. Silence only meant one thing, he had lost.

"I won, you can calm down."

He wanted _me _to calm down? _Me?_

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?"

I erupted.

"You just bet me to some.. some _ogre_! I've been sitting here for the past God knows how long, waiting for you to return to let me know whether I-"

"There was never any doubt that I'd win."

He stood there without a care in the world, no emotion held in his voice.

"Never any doubt? You didn't know you were going to win, do not lie to me! There was always a chance he could've won!"

I walked up closer to him, ready to throttle him. My voice was close to screams. I could feel the tears falling down my face. I probably looked like a crazed woman ready to murder but I was past the point of caring.

"No there wasn't Bella."

"Don't you dare 'Bella' me! You can't win everything!"

"Yes I can."

"Don't talk such nonsense Edward!"

"I never lose a poker game. _I win, because I cheat."_

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better? That you cheated to make sure he couldn't have me?"

He was infront of me then, his mouth on mine. This kiss was different to the others, this was frantic, desperate, needy. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding against him.

He walked us to the bed and threw me down onto it, he was ontop of me then, his legs either side of my hips. I ripped open his shirt, I was desperate to touch him.

He undid my gown and pushed it down so that I could wiggle out of it. His eyes raked down my naked body. What if he didn't like what he saw?

"Beautiful, Bella."

That was all I needed to hear. I pulled myself up and kissed him with everything I had. He growled into my mouth.

"I need you Bella."

"Yes, yes."

There was no way I was denying myself of what I wanted.

His mouth moved down to my breasts and he caught one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked hard.

My hands were at his pants then, pulling them off him. His cock came jutting out, it was bigger than what I had expected and I was almost worried it wouldn't go in.

I wrapped my hand around him and felt him shudder against me.

His hands were at my pussy then, he entered one finger slowly, then another. I moaned into his mouth as he picked up the pace. I closed my eyes ready for the orgasm.

"Open your eyes, look at me."

I forced myself to look right at him and felt myself explode around his fingers. If just his fingers felt this good, imagine what his cock would feel like?

I didn't have long to imagine, as he had replaced his hands with his length and was running it up and down my wet folds.

"Now, Edward please."

He pushed in a few centimetres, and I could feel him reach the barrier of my virginity.

"Its going to hurt Bella, I'm sorry."

With that he fully enveloped himself in me, pushing all the way in. I bit into his shoulder trying to ease the pain, my eyes had begun to sting as tears fell, I felt like I was being ripped apart.

He stayed still for a few seconds, letting my body get used to him. I shifted uncomfortably and was shocked when I felt myself shudder in pleasure. I moved again and heard him groan deep.

"You keep doing that and I'm not going to be able to stay still any longer."

I moved again, wanting him to keep to his word and move inside of me. He let out another groan and put his forehead to mine.

He pulled out of me nearly all the way and entered me again, pulling out and then pushing back in. My moans were uncontrollable now, it felt too good. All that pain was definitely worth it.

"Harder, oh God, hard- unhh."

I could feel myself being pushed to the edge again, that glorious edge I was ready to just jump off at running speed.

"Fuck me, you feel so good. So tight. Mine, all mine. Who do you belong to Bella?"

I didn't realise he had asked me a question so when he stopped moving entirely I was shocked. I grabbed onto his hips trying to grind up against him, but he remained still. I cried out in frustration.

"Tell me who you belong to?"

_What?_

I looked up at him in confusion, what did he want me to say? I belonged to no-one.

"Mine."

It clicked all of a sudden. He wanted me to admit I belonged to him. Could I do that? Accept the fact that he would be apart of my life? My mind went back to the last couple of weeks, I couldn't imagine my life without him and frankly it pained me to do so.

"You."

His mouth landed on mine and he kissed me passionately, moving fast in me.

"You're mine. Don't leave me, Bella."

"Yours Edward. Always with you."

The pressure in my stomach increased and I felt myself clench around his cock.

"Come for me Bella."

I don't know what he meant, but I came and I came hard.

I fell asleep that night realising I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

**A/N - Thanks for reading guys! I know its really short, but I had limited words so I tried to do the best I could with what I had. I hope you all enjoyed it :)**


End file.
